


Scintille

by iceandfire



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceandfire/pseuds/iceandfire
Summary: Martino è un semplice studente di Medicina che vive con i suoi migliori amici Giovanni, Luca ed Elia, quando un certo Niccolò Fares arriva a scombinargli la vita.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è basata molto molto vagamente sulla vita da studente fuori sede mia e dei miei amici. Spero vi piaccia.

 

_"… we are going to bring beautiful things into the universe."_

 

 

 

D’inverno a Milano fa buio presto, ma gli universitari non lo sanno, perché sono chiusi nelle loro aule di lezione e nelle loro biblioteche, le schiene chine sui libri, e non hanno idea di quello che accade fuori. Escono di casa al mattino, si trascinano nelle loro sedi sparse per la città, e tornano solo quando ormai è tempo di cenare. 

Martino Rametta è uno di questi studenti, trasferitosi a Milano forse per seguire i suoi amici, forse per cambiare vita. Anche oggi è seduto nella metro affollata di ritorno a casa, intento a guardare video su youtube con scarso interesse, la testa persa nel vuoto per la stanchezza. Quasi perde la sua fermata, e corre verso la porta prima che si chiuda, facendo a spallate con gli altrettanto distratti passeggeri delle otto. 

Sul tragitto di casa ne approfitta per chiamare sua madre, chiederle come procede la sua vita a Roma, se stasera preparerà qualcosa per cena, ma lei lo rassicurerà come tutti i giorni, e gli dirà di preoccuparsi per se e di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti che non sia la pizza kebab sotto casa che lui e i suoi coinquilini mangiano quattro volte a settimana. Martino ride e la saluta con un ciao veloce, mentre apre il portone e sale le scale. 

Già da fuori la porta ne sente i rumori e quindi non è per niente sorpreso nel vedere i suoi coinquilini, nonché i migliori amici che potesse desiderare, intenti a giocare a FIFA nel salotto da loro condiviso. Giovanni sta battendo Luca all’ennesima partita, mentre Elia la segue distrattamente, mentre aspetta che l’acqua bolla.

“Bella, Marti.”

“Ciao, zì.”

“Pesto anche oggi, va bene?”

“Benissimo.”

Martino si trascina fino alla sua stanza, la più piccola, in fondo al corridoio, dove lascia cadere lo zaino sul pavimento e si toglie le scarpe con una certa gioia. Il letto è ancora sfatto dalla mattina, e la finestra lascia filtrare le luci accese e le voci dalla strada. 

Tornando in sala raggiunge Elia ai fornelli, questi sta cantando distrattamente Calcutta mentre versa il sale nella pentola. Martino si lascia cadere sulla sedia vicino a lui. 

“Niente ragazze oggi?” 

“No, mi sa che Ele aveva una cosa di volontariato, e Eva non so cosa.”

“Ha litigato con Giò?”

“No, stai trà.”

Martino scosse la testa in disapprovazione. “No ti prego, non ho la forza di sentire queste cose anche a cena.”

 

Quando la pasta era ormai pronta e l’unico rumore che spezzava il silenzio erano le forchette che raschiavano il fondo dei piatti, Giovanni chiese. “Ah, ma quindi domani chi ci sta per aprire al nuovo coinquilino?”

“Ma che è già domani?” Chiese Luca. 

“Io ho lezione,” disse Martino.

“E quando mai no,” commentò Elia. “Comunque ci dovrei essere io, a che ora arriva?”

“Non so, mi pare alle 10.”

“Va bene.”

“Speriamo sia simpatico,” disse Luca.

“Speriamo che stia per i fatti suoi,” commentò invece Martino, riempendosi il piatto di insalata.

“Dai, Marti! È pure bono!” Martino alzò lo sguardo per vedere tutti i suoi amici che annuivano convinti.

“E non è etero,” aggiunse Elia.

“Ma gli avete davvero chiesto se è gay?” Chiese Martino. Continuava a rimpiangere di non aver potuto partecipare alle ‘audizioni’ che avevano tanto divertito i suoi coinquilini dopo che la stanza di Federica e Silvia si era liberata, quando la prima era partita per l’erasmus in Spagna e la seconda aveva trovato un monolocale più vicino alla sua università. 

“Non direttamente, no,” disse Giovanni, “però fidati.”

“Zì, ma che è, uomini e donne?”

“Tranquillo, zì,” disse Luca infilandosi due foglie di insalata in bocca mentre sbucciava un mandarino. “È veramente figo.”

Martino scosse la testa esasperato, ma non volle approfondire oltre. I suoi amici avevano cercato costantemente di trovargli un ragazzo da quando si erano trasferiti a Milano, e lui aveva dovuto lasciare la sua storiella estiva a causa della distanza. Da quel momento in poi era stata solo una lunga serie di sfighe e un bel po’ di solitudine, ma i tentativi dei suoi amici, per quanto in buona fede, non facevano altro che ricordargli quanto in realtà fosse solo.

Dopo cena Giovanni ed Elia uscirono per incontrare le loro compagne di corso al baretto sotto casa, mentre Martino e Luca rimasero sul divano a guardare un film comico di pessimo gusto, e tra una risata del suo amico ed un’altra, Martino non riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti per molto. A svegliarlo fu Giovanni di ritorno dall’uscita, e Martino potè finalmente trascinarsi a letto. 

 

Dopo otto ore di lezione come tutti i giorni, e un’ora di pausa pranzo nella mensa universitaria tristissima in compagnia di Sana, la sua formidabile compagna di studi, Martino era pronto a ritirarsi nella sua stanza senza nemmeno passare dalla cucina.

Nel corso della giornata aveva ricevuto diversi messaggi dai suoi coinquilini, Elia per primo, in occasione dell’arrivo del nuovo membro della loro casa, ribadendo quanto fosse di bell’aspetto e “un figo della madonna, zì.” Poi quando anche Luca era tornato a casa gli aveva mandato anche lui un “quanto è bono, marti” e una serie di tre righe di faccine con l’occhiolino.

Sana, che stava leggendo i messaggi da sopra la spalla di Martino, alzò gli occhi al cielo. Martino si limitò a sospirare e a guardarla stanco. “Non credo di avere la forza di socializzare stasera.” 

“Magari questo ragazzo ti farà tornare la voglia di socializzare,” disse lei con un sorrisetto.

“Oh no, ti ci metti anche tu adesso?”

“Marti non puoi vivere solo di pizza kebab e Patologia.”

“Chi ti ha detto che non faccio altro che studiare? E poi non mangio nemmeno così tanta pizza kebab, onestamente, non so perché siete tutti ossessionati con le mie abitudini alimentari.”

“Fai mai qualcosa senza che Giò o Elia ti ci portino di peso?”

Martino rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Qualche volta vado a fare la spesa come pausa studio.”

Sana sospirò. Martino cominciò di nuovo a ripeterle l’argomento che dovevano finire prima di tornare a casa. I corridoi della loro università erano cosparsi di luce artificiale e grappoli di studenti arroccati attorno a tavoli o sparsi sul pavimento.

 

Quella sera Martino non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di suonare il campanello, quando Elia spalancò la pronta urlando “è arrivato!”, per poi afferrarlo per un braccio e trascinarlo dentro.

Martino inciampò nell’ammasso di scarpe che costellavano l’ingresso minuscolo della casa e si fece portare nella cucina. “Si, si, okay, aspetta.” Cercò di contrattare. Voleva spogliarsi dello zaino e della giacca, magari lavarsi le mani, ma Elia lo tirava imperterrito verso la cucina e le voci e l’odore di pancetta in fondo al corridoio. 

“Eccolo!” Gli occhi di Martino passarono in rassegna Giovanni, seduto su una sedia e sporto in avanti, e Luca, in piedi accanto al nuovo venuto, prima di posarsi proprio su questo, che scelse quel momento per girarsi e sorridergli. Abbagliato dal suo sorriso, ci vollero alcuni secondi perché Martino riuscisse ad alzare lo sguardo e ad incrociare il suo. Due occhi di un verde profondo lo catturarono immediatamente, incorniciati da dei morbidissimi ricci neri e una mascella degna di una statua di Michelangelo.

Non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Martino trovasse il ragazzo attraente, nonostante i piedi scalzi sul loro francamente disgustoso pavimento e il grembiule da cucina con una donna in bikini di Elia. Lo sconosciuto gli tese una mano e disse con una voce sorprendentemente profonda e al tempo stesso limpida: “Piacere, Niccolò.”

“Martino.” Riuscì a dire lui dopo un secondo di troppo, poi gli strinse la mano con delicatezza e si voltò immediatamente per incontrare il sorriso troppo compiaciuto di Elia. “Ora posso lasciare la roba in camera almeno?” Disse con tono petulante, poi strappò il braccio dalle sue grinfie e si diresse a passi pesanti verso la sua stanza. “Fai presto che Nico sta facendo la carbonara!” Gli urlò dietro Luca.

_Nico?_ Luca era ormai già stato conquistato dal ragazzo. Probabilmente era bastato il suo offrirsi di cucinare per farsi amare. Luca era un ragazzo semplice. Giovanni, invece, era quello della cui opinione Martino si fidava di più, e anche lui sembrava piuttosto contento della nuova aggiunta alla loro “famiglia”. Martino notò anche che più tardi, durante la cena, non fece nessun commento sulla, francamente atroce, carbonara che Niccolò aveva preparato loro, e anzi sembrava genuinamente interessato a tutto quello che stava dicendo.

“Si prima vivevo con la mia ex ragazza a Città Studi.” 

“Lei è in corso con te?”

“No, studia Medicina.”

“Anche Marti!” Disse prontamente Luca, rischiando di soffocare con la pasta, “studia Medicina, non vive con la sua ex ragazza eh,” si affrettò a correggersi quando Giovanni gli diede due colpi sulla schiena. “Martino è super gay.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio e una risata soffocata di Elia. 

“Sottile, Luchì.” Disse Giovanni.

Martino alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Niccolò, seduto di fronte a lui. Questi gli sorrise con calore e per Martino fu come essere avvolto da un morbido abbraccio. Era in posto tranquillo, in casa sua con i suoi amici, eppure ogni volta fare coming out era un peso, una cosa di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Con solo il suo sguardo Niccolò aveva immediatamente sciolto ogni possibile tensione dalle sue spalle.

“Anche io sono super gay,” disse poi di punto in bianco Niccolò, scuotendo un po’ la testa e sempre, sempre, sorridendo a Martino. 

A quel punto Luca cominciò un altro tipo di interrogatorio, cercando di capire l’orientamento sessuale del nuovo arrivato. Martino aveva davvero fatto di tutto per educarlo, ma l’entusiasmo di Luca compensava per la sua ingenuità.

Elia gli lanciò uno sguardo come a dire, _te lo avevo detto_ , mentre Giovanni continuava ad osservare il nuovo arrivato con interesse.

 

Più tardi quella sera Martino incontrò Niccolò che usciva dal suo bagno. “Oh,” esclamò sorpreso. 

“Ehi,” disse Niccolò, “spero non ti dispiaccia, gli altri mi hanno detto di usare questo bagno e che lo avremmo diviso.”

“Certo, certo, nessun problema,” si affrettò a rispondere Martino, trattenendosi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non era certo colpa di Niccolò se i suoi amici erano dei tremendi impiccioni, anche se Martino non riusciva davvero a capire cosa speravano di ottenere facendogli dividere il bagno. 

Niccolò sorrise e si fece da parte per liberargli il passaggio. Poi con un “Notte” si avviò verso la sua stanza. Martino rimase a guardarlo sparire attraverso la porta, prima di entrare a sua volta nel bagno. Appoggiò le mani sul lavandino ed alzò lo sguardo per incontrarlo nello specchio. Aveva delle occhiaie pronunciate e violacee, e i capelli in uno stato pietoso per tutte le volte in cui gli aveva passato le mani dentro per la frustrazione. Decise di fare una doccia per lasciare che i rivoli di acqua calda gli dessero conforto e poi si mise a letto, accendendo il telefono per dare la buonanotte a sua madre, notò diverse notifiche dal gruppo con i ragazzi.

 

 

> **Luca ha aggiunto +39 333 1245467 al gruppo “Contrabbandieri di Luchini”**
> 
> **Giò:** Benvenuto Nico :)
> 
> **Elia:** Bella
> 
> **Luca:** ora è ufficiale
> 
> **+39 333 1245467:** grazie raga
> 
> **+39 333 1245467:** è un onore

 

Martino salvò il numero e pensò forse un pò troppo a lungo a come rispondere. Alla fine si limitò ad inviare un benvenuto con un emoji per festeggiare.

 

>  
> 
> **Niccolò** : grazie Marti :)

 

Immediatamente gli arrivò un’altra notifica in chat privata.

 

 

> **Elia:** eheh
> 
> **Elia:**  "Marti" ;);););););););););)
> 
> **Martino:** smettila
> 
> **Elia:** eheheh
> 
> **Elia:** questo è l’inizio di qualcosa di grande


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino e Niccolò passano la giornata insieme.

Martino non vide Niccolò per quasi due settimane. La mattina usciva troppo presto e tendeva a non incrociare nessuno degli altri, i grandi vantaggi di avere l’università dall’altra parte della città, e la sera l’altro era spesso fuori con gli amici o in giro chissà dove. La vita nel loro appartamento non era cambiata molto, i quattro ragazzi continuavano a riunirsi la sera per cenare insieme e ad uscire di tanto in tanto per andare al baretto con le ragazze. Dopo i primi tentativi degli altri di coinvolgere Niccolò, avevano gettato un po’ la spugna, e ora aspettavano che fosse lui a farsi avanti. Elia aveva cercato di mascherare il suo disappunto. Luca era ancora innamorato del nuovo arrivato per avergli preparato la cena la sua prima sera, nonostante il sapore decisamente discutibile. Giovanni invece sembrava non preoccuparsi più di tanto della vicenda, e voleva lasciare a Niccolò i suoi tempi. “Si farà vivo lui,” ripeteva ogni volta qualora qualcuno si lamentasse.

Quel weekend sarebbero tornati tutti a Roma, tranne Martino che aveva deciso di restare a Milano sperando di riuscire a recuperare un po' di tempo per studiare. Sabato mattina si svegliò piuttosto tardi in una casa silenziosa, e si preparò la colazione in silenzio. Era lì che mangiava mentre scorreva le notifiche sul suo telefono, quando Niccolò entro nella stanza facendolo sobbalzare. 

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti,” disse ridendo e scuotendo un po’ la testa.

“Non pensavo ci fosse qualcuno in casa,” disse Martino.

“Ah, giusto, gli altri sono andati via.” commentò Niccolò, versandosi del caffè. Poi si sedette al tavolo di fronte a lui. “Dovevo scendere anche io, in realtà, ma oggi devo andare a recuperare delle cose che ho lasciato dalla mia ex.”

“Ah,” annuì Martino. “Ti serve una mano?”

“Sai, mi farebbe davvero comodo.” Rispose questi, e poi si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Se non ti dispiace, ovviamente. Sicuramente facciamo prima in due, visto che non abbiamo una macchina.”

“Figurati, nessun problema.” Sorrise Martino. 

“Grazie mille! Comunque ho le chiavi quindi facciamo una cosa veloce e indolore, giuro. E poi ti offro la cena per ripagarti.”

Martino non sapeva quanto la cosa sarebbe stata effettivamente veloce e indolore per l’altro, ma accettò le sue condizioni.

Si accordarono per uscire dopo una trentina di minuti. Mentre chiudeva la porta della sua stanza Martino lanciò un occhiata colpevole ai libri impilati sulla sua scrivania. 

In realtà, oltre a procrastinare, che era qualcosa che Martino faceva molto bene, voleva davvero aiutare il suo nuovo coinquilino, anche se non sapeva bene il motivo, forse mosso da curiosità, forse perché lui non avrebbe voluto fare una cosa del genere da solo. 

I due si avviarono in strada parlottando del più e del meno. Il tempo, i quartieri più belli della città, questo o quel locale, questo o quel bar. Non si conoscevano abbastanza bene da sapere quali fossero gli argomenti delicati e quali quelli sicuri. Martino avrebbe voluto sapere un po’ di più di quello che era successo tra Niccolò e la sua ex ragazza, ma non era ancora nella posizione di fare domande così personali. 

“Ma quindi alla fine cosa studi?” Finì per chiedere dopo un po’, era sicuro che gli altri glielo avessero già detto, ma non riusciva a ricordarlo.

Niccolò sorrise quel suo sorriso sghembo, “faccio il conservatorio di pianoforte.”

“Grande.” 

“Sì, ma tranquillo che il pianoforte non lo portiamo oggi.”

Martino lo guardò confuso. 

“Avevo un pianoforte nella vecchia casa.” Spiegò Niccolò. “Ma di certo non possiamo portarlo via in metro.”

Martino rise con lui, ma osservò i suoi occhi farsi un po’ più distanti. Quindi cercò di cambiare argomento.

“E invece-“

“Comunque lei non ci sarà oggi.”

“Ah okay.” Martino sentiva che l'altro voleva aggiungere qualcosa, ma Niccolò non disse più nulla, e gli fece strada fuori dalla metropolitana. 

Era una giornata piuttosto soleggiata, ma il freddo si faceva sentire comunque e Martino si strinse nel cappotto. La figura più piccola di Niccolò camminava con sicurezza in una strada che doveva aver percorso migliaia di volte. Chissà se gli mancava la sua vecchia vita. D’altra parte, non era passato molto tempo.

Niccolò aprì un portone e poi salì cinque rampe di scale prima di aprire la porta del suo vecchio appartamento. All’interno le pareti erano bianchissime e un cumulo di scatoloni semi aperti li aspettavano sulla soglia. Martino fu immediatamente riportato indietro ai suoi anni del liceo, a quegli scatoloni che il padre aveva rifiutato di portare via per mesi, finché ad un certo punto Martino stesso non li aveva portati in cantina senza un secondo sguardo, grato solo del piccolo sguardo contento della madre quando era tornata quella sera.

Niccolò lanciò una breve occhiata dentro le scatole, e poi si allontanò verso l’interno della casa. Martino rimase ad attenderlo sull’uscio, sentendosi non poco in imbarazzo. Sentì dei mobili aprirsi, e dei cassetti chiusidersi. Resistette alla tentazione di guardare lui stesso negli scatoloni, e sbloccò il cellulare più di tre volte senza fare effettivamente nulla prima di scorrere su Instagram senza prestargli realmente attenzione. 

Notò una foto abbassata sul tavolino all’ingresso, che alzò cercando di non fare rumore. Era una foto di un Niccolò molto più piccolo e felice, abbracciato ad una ragazza altrettanto giovane e sorridente. Sembravano stare molto bene insieme. Niccolò riapparve nel corridoio dopo appena dieci minuti, con diversi oggetti tra le braccia e un sorriso un po' forzato sul viso.

“Scusa, Marti,” disse quando lo vide decisamente imbarazzato. “Lascio un biglietto per il piano e le chiavi e poi andiamo.”

Martino ignorò il modo in cui il nomignolo era ormai già diventato la norma.

 

Pochi minuti dopo erano in strada, almeno tre scatoloni in braccio a testa, pronti ad attraversare la città. “Questi sono gli unici momenti in cui rimpiango la mia macchina a Roma.”

Martino grugnì la sua approvazione. 

Farsi strada tra la folla così carichi in pieno sabato pomeriggio si rivelò un’impresa considerevole. Ci misero il triplo del tempo dell’andata, e quando erano ormai tornati a casa era già tardo pomeriggio.

Niccolò aprì la porta della sua stanza e lasciò cadere gli scatoloni immediatamente all’angolo della porta. Mentre Martino faceva lo stesso, si lasciò cadere sul suo letto. Quando notò Martino indugiare sulla porta toccò il letto accanto a sé.

Martino distolse lo sguardo dai disegni che già decoravano la parete sopra la sua scrivania per sedersi accanto a lui. “Li hai fatti tu questi?”

“Sì,” rispose Niccolò da steso. “Ti piacciono?”

Martino si voltò per incrociare il suo sguardo. “Moltissimo.”

Niccolò gli sorrise, il primo vero sorriso della giornata, e poi chiuse gli occhi. “Ora dieci minuti di pausa e poi metto tutto in ordine giuro.”

Martino fece un suono d’assenso e tornò ad osservare i disegni. Il suo sguardo continuava ad essere attratto dal disegno di una giraffa in un parco, sola e circondata dalla natura.

 

Qualche ora dopo qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e Martino riemerse da un mare di fogli sparsi proprio mentre il volto luminoso di Niccolò appariva dalla porta.

“Ho finito,” annunciò con un sorriso. “Guarda cosa ho trovato!”

Gli mostrò un ukulele e lo fece ondeggiare molto vicino al suo viso. “Suoni anche quello?”

“In realtà è solo un nascondiglio per questa,” disse, tirando fuori una bustina di erba dalla cassa armonica dello strumento.

Martino lo seguì immediatamente fuori dalla stanza.

Osservò con attenzione le sue mani passargli la canna da dove erano seduti sulla finestra. I suoi occhi verdi andarono immediatamente a posarsi sulla strada sotto di loro mentre Martino faceva un tiro. 

“Gli altri si incazzeranno che non l’abbiamo divisa con loro,” disse dopo un minuto o un’ora.

Niccolò distolse lo sguardo dalla strada per incontrare il suo. ”Ma questo era un ringraziamento per il tuo aiuto di oggi.”

Fu il turno di Martino di guardare altrove. L’intensità dello sguardo di Niccolò faceva cose strane al suo stomaco. “Mmm… pensavo mi avessi promesso una cena?”

“Anche quella, ti preparo qualcosa dopo sicuro.”

Martino non sarebbe dovuto esserne così contento, ma lo ringraziò comunque.

“Era parecchio che non fumavo in compagnia,” disse questi dopo un po’.

“Allora sei nel posto giusto, anche se abbiamo tutti ridotto da quando Giò ha smesso.”

Niccolò gli lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita. “Lo scorso anno aveva esagerato un po’,ed Eva gli aveva fatto un mezzo ultimatum. Stava per perdere l’anno.”

Niccolò gli parve ritrarsi in se stesso, ma non disse nulla.

 

Era buio. Martino si era allontanato solo per prendere due birre e una busta di patatine. Niccolò era adesso seduto per terra con la schiena contro la seduta del divano e Martino nella stessa posizione accanto a lui.

Gli stava raccontando animatamente di un saggio che aveva fatto alla fine dell’anno precedente, e Martino non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo incantato. 

Era completamente fottuto, ed Elia e Giovanni lo avrebbero beccato in una frazione di secondo non appena fossero tornati. Ma non gli importava, voleva solo vedere questo lato più animato di Niccolò, e poi una piccola cotta non aveva mai ucciso nessuno. E lui era lì che raccontava storie e che metteva canzoni di rapper sconosciuti e pezzi di musica celtica. 

Martino era anche riuscito ad impedirgli di cucinare nel modo più gentile possibile, ed erano finiti ad ordinare una pizza.

Si sentiva così a suo agio con lui. Non sapeva spiegarlo.

E a quanto pare valeva lo stesso anche per Niccolò, perché poco dopo parlò con tono più serio. “Grazie per oggi, non credo che ce l’avrei fatta da solo. La tua presenza mi ha aiutato molto.”

Martino scosse la testa con un sorriso, come a dire che non era davvero nulla. 

“Ti va di parlarne?” Chiese dopo un po’.

Niccolò rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto.

“Era tempo che non volevo più stare con lei. Non stavamo più bene insieme, era diventata un'abitudine,” Sospirò. “Ma ci siamo trasferiti qui, ed era ancora più difficile lasciare la casa che avevamo preso insieme. Alla fine sarebbe stato meglio chiuderla subito, tirarla così per le lunghe ha solo peggiorato le cose, ha causato risentimento e distacco. È stata lei a scoppiare.”

Martino lo guardava intensamente. Niccolò, invece, continuò a guardare un punto imprecisato della parete di fronte a se, e prese un altro sorso di birra.

“Mi ha detto che mi conosceva troppo bene per lasciarmi fare una cosa del genere, che dovevo superare le mie stupide paure e andare avanti se non funzionava più tra noi. E non funzionava più da tanto.”

Fece una breve pausa evitando ancora il suo sguardo. 

“Avevo paura che non avrei mai trovato nessun altro, che sarei rimasto solo per sempre... poi ho capito che questa paura non giustificava le mie azioni, il renderci entrambi infelici.”

“Avete fatto la cosa giusta,” disse Martino dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. "E comunque non ti vedo come una persona che rimarrà sola per molto.”

Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo, sempre senza voltarsi.

“No, seriamente, sono disposto a scommettere che entro la fine dell’anno sarai di nuovo fidanzato con qualcuno.”

“E cosa vincerei con questa scommessa?” Chiese Niccolò, voltandosi finalmente.

Martino riflettè per qualche secondo. “Primi turni in bagno per sempre e un mese di pulizie?”

Niccolò gli tese la mano e Martino la strinse. Una corrente sembrò attraversarlo nel punto in cui erano entrati in contatto, ma forse era solo la sua immaginazione.

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio, questa volta caldo e amichevole, gli unici rumori quelli che salivano leggeri dalla strada.

 

Quando Martino tornò nella sua stanza più tardi quella sera, quasi non scivolò su qualcosa sul suo pavimento. Tastò la parete per trovare l’interruttore, e quando accese la luce si trovò a stringere tra le mani il disegno della giraffa che aveva notato quel pomeriggio. 

Lo stese con le mani, e lo ripose accuratamente sulla scrivania. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a tutt* per aver dato una chance a questa storia e per tutti i commenti e kudos, mi rendete davvero felice. A presto.


End file.
